Anderman Drabbles
by Kellisina
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the relationship of Blaine and Puck. Reviews with prompts are welcomed and rewarded with chapters.
1. Michael Buble

_Anderman Drabbles_

_Hey guys, I'm planning on doing a collection of mini-drabbles based around Puck/Blaine's relationship._

_I would really appreciate it if people would review/comment with various prompts: either words, phrases, characters or songs, that I can base each drabble on. Even if you don't like the pairing ;) _

_Thanks, and I promise to write some more as soon as I get some prompts._

_Ps. I know the first one is really chessy, but it's the sort of thig I'd expect from Glee ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Prompt One: Michael Buble<span>

The music burst into life as Brad swept his fingers across the keyboard with the usual uninterested expression on his face. He was quickly followed by the band, who once again had to improvise their parts after being given no sheet music and no prior warning as to what songs they were supposed to be playing. It really was a miracle they still attended, though most of them only went to get extra-credit from Mr Shuester.

Puck strode into the center of the music room confidently. It wasn't really his kind of music, but it fit perfectly with Mr Shue's assignment, so he figured he might as well give it a go:

_I'm not surprised. Not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track._

Meanwhile, over in Westerville, Blaine sat at the grand piano nervously, playing the accompaniment himself. He could feel the other Warblers staring at him, criticizing every note. This was his first audition for a solo. He had to make it count:

_I talk myself in. I talk myself out. I get all worked up. Then I let myself down. _

Puck glanced up at Quinn for the next line. The girl who was pregnant with his child. Not that her boyfriend knew of course. She was the love of Pucks life, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone:

_I tried so very hard not to loose it._

Blaine smiled as his fingers slid across the keys, feeling more comfortable the more he got into the song. Maybe this wasn't such bad idea. Dalton seemed to be getting better every day:

_I came up with a million excuses._

_I thought I thought of every possibility._

Puck deliberately turned away from Quinn. This weeks assignment was all about new beginnings. And thats what he was going to do. Put the past behind him and get over Quinn. Simple enough right?:

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And, I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet. _

Wes was grinning as he watched from his position at the councils table. He knew this would be a good idea. He and David had heard the new guy sing in his dorm, he was incredible. Persuading him to audition had been a bit more difficult, but it turned out to be worth it:

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing and the other halves luck. _

_Wherever you are, whenever its right; you'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

Puck started to slowly sway to the music as he sung:

_And I know that we can be so amazing._

_And baby, you're love is going to change me. _

Blaine grinned as he felt the music wash over him. Erasing the pain and humiliation of the last year. A new school. A new start. Everything was perfect:

_And now I can see every possibility, _

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And, I promise you kid: I'll give so much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet. _

Puck stood still as the music slowed, winking suggestively at his small audience:

_They say 'alls fair in love and war'._

_But I wont need to fight it, cannot fight it, we'll be united..._

As the brass section of the band picked up the instrumental, the members of New Directions got up off their seats to dance. Puck swung around each of the girls in turn doing, except Quinn. He was avoiding her at all costs.

The Warblers caught each others eyes and softly sung a serious of "ooh"s and "ah"s as Blaine played the piano. There was the universal agreement between the group that Blaine would become their lead singer, he sounded perfect with the Warblers backing him up:

_And I know that we can be so amazing._

_And being in your life is gonna change me._

_And now I can see every single possibility. Mmmm..._

The music all but came to a stop, and Puck accidentally caught Quinn's eye as she danced with Finn. He shook his head softly:

_And someday I know it'll all turn out. And I'll work to work it out. _

_I promise you kid. I'll give more than I get ,than I get, than I get, than I get..._

Blaine belted out the next verse. The Warblers harmonies adding further depth and quality to his voice. He'd never felt more accepted than he did at that moment:

_Oooh. You know it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. I promise you kid to give so much more than I get. Yeah. I just haven't met you yet._

_I just haven't met you yet..._


	2. Jealousy

_Prompt Two: Jealous Puck (Prompted by Aledda) _

_I've decided to these things in chronological order, so the boys meeting, getting together etc. This ones pretty short, just a little filler_

_I'll probably re-use this prompt later in the context of Jealous Boyfriend/Puck._

* * *

><p>Puck scowled as he had to sit through yet another Glee club watching Quinn and Finn make god-damned puppy eyes at each other. It was sickening really. Everyone just seemed so damned happy. They were all nicely coupled off; well, everyone except Kurt and Rachel of course. But they were having to much fun competing for the next solo to care. Puck couldn't help but feel a bit...well isolated.<p>

And jealous. Very, very jealous. He'd offered Quinn everything he had to take care of her and Beth, but here she was; prancing around with Franken-teen for Christ's sake. Puck couldn't take it for much longer. The second Glee practice was over, Puck stormed out of the choir room heading straight for the car park and jumping into his battered little truck. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he sure as hell wasn't staying here...


	3. Meeting

_Prompt Three: The boys meeting. Involving a slushie. (Suggested by eaglegirl1202) _

Puck ended up at a park, about 20 minutes from Lima. He walked down to the lake in a desperate attempt to clear his head. He spent a few minutes skimming rocks across the water but soon gave up and just collapsed down to sit in the shade of an old oak tree. He wasn't even that sure why he was so damn mad, he just seemed to get pissed off by everything these days, it wasn't even as if-

"Hello..." The voice broke him out of his mental rant. He looked up to find a small looking guy wearing of those posh school uniforms. He looked about Pucks age, maybe a year older or so, it was hard to tell. The boys hair was gelled back with a ridiculous amount of product. His eyes were focused on Puck, he looked worried, nervous even.

"Hi." Puck grunted in reply, not feeling particularly sociable at the minute.

The boy looked like he was deciding whether or not he should run. After a brief pause, he surprised Puck by walking over and siting next to him. He extended his hand towards Puck:

"I'm Blaine."

Puck looked at the hand suspiciously for a moment before slapping it in a half-hearted attempt at a high five.

"Puck."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Puck."

"Mm.." Puck just shrugged, and looked out over the lake. Leaving a distinctly awkward feeling in the air. He glanced over at the boy, who was obviously trying to think of something to say. Puck just sighed and took pity on the guy. "What do you want dude?"

Blaine jumped slightly at being addressed so suddenly. "Erm...Well, I was walking by, and you looked pretty upset. So I thought you might need someone to talk to..."

Puck raised one eyebrow. That couldn't be true. No-one ever gave a crap about him, and this guy didn't even know him. He must have some kind of ulterior motive or something. Maybe he was just messing with him?

"I don't-"

Blaine cut him off, a friendly smile on his face. "I know what its like to feel like there's no-one you can talk to. Sometimes its nice to tell someone whose not involved, someone who has no bias in the situation. Sometimes it can help to just get it off your chest."

Puck just stared at Blaine, making no attempt to hide the confused look on his face. Blaine laughed friendlily the boys' blank expression. He pulled himself up off the ground and turned to face Puck.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some coffee." He stretched his hand out for Puck to take.

Puck simply swatted the hand away as he dragged himself up and mumbled "Don't drink coffee"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, then grinned. It was a dopey little smile, that made him look a lot younger. "Then we'll go get slushies!"

Puck wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to follow Blaine that day. But he was damn sure he did.

* * *

><p><em>Same as before, I'll probably re-use this prompt in terms of a typical Glee slushie ;)<em>

_Untill then: keeps sending new prompts, otherwise there wont be a story~ _


	4. Video Games

_Prompt: The boys building up a friendship through video-games (by R1R1H2) _

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Puck found that he'd really enjoyed spending the day with Blaine. The hobbit was right, it really was nice to have someone he could just moan to. Therapeutic almost. Not that he needed therapy or anything, he just liked having someone he could bitch and moan to without being judged. He used to have Finn, but nowadays half his rants were about the Franken-teen himself, so he couldn't exactly go there. And there was no-one else he could really trust enough. So having Blaine was...nice.<p>

They started meeting up regularly, usually at Blaine's mansion of a house, to play on his x-box or sometimes just to talk in his bedroom. This went on for months. Puck would show up at Blaine's doorstep, and Blaine would let him in with that goofy smile of his. They'd order pizza and Puck would thrash Blaine at whatever game they were playing whilst recounting the days events.

Puck grinned as he killed yet another one of Blaine's characters. "So anyway. All the girls are going crazy over this boy/girl mash up thing. Kurt got pretty crazy over it too, till I sent him over to some fancy rich kid school to spy on the garglers."

Blaine paused the game, turning himself to face Puck. "You mean the Warblers, right?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Kurt. I thought the name sounded familiar. We spotted him as a spy straight away of course. Me, Wes and David took him out for coffee. They thought his espionage attempt was 'endearing'". Blaine chuckled softly at the memory.

"You...what?" It quickly dawned on Puck that he knew absolutely nothing about Blaine's life. He'd known the guy for almost a year now, and all he ever did was talk about himself while Blaine listened to him...some friend he was. "You're a gargler?"

"_Warbler_"Blaine corrected with a fond smile. "And yes. I am and the 'rich kid school' is Dalton Academy."

"Ah-ha...So you sing?" Puck decided he might as well use the opportunity to learn about his mysterious friend.

"Thats right. I'm the lead vocalist for our acapella group."

"Aca-what-a?" Puck scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"_Acapella_"Blaine pronounced slowly. "It means we sing without backing music, just our voices...So I guess this means were going to be competing against each other this year."

"I guess so." Puck leaned back against the sofa. "...Why don't I know anything about you?"

Blaine simply shrugged in response. "Our friendship is based on the fact that you need someone to talk to. And I don't find it necessary to talk about my private life, so not a lot of people know me very well."

Puck pursed his lips as he tried to think. "I know your name..."

Blaine laughed, his eyes glinting happily. "Yes, I should hope so. And you know where I live. And that I have a sister."

"Only because she walked in on us playing Call of Duty a few months back."

"True...So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Care to narrow it down?"

"Erm...family?"

"Well, you've already met Harper."

"Yeah, she's sweet. Reminds me of Sarah." Puck smiled, Harper was a year younger than his sister, but the two of them had become pretty close in the past few months. It was nice, Sarah didn't have a lot of friends at school, but she seemed to really enjoy spending time with Harper.

"And then there's my dad, but he's away most of the time on business. So I don't get to see him that often."

"That sucks. What about your mom?"

"She..." Blaine paused nervously as thought trying to figure out how to phrase the next sentence. "She died, about ten years back."

"Oh...I'm sorry dude."

"Don't be. I never understand why people apologize when I tell them. It's not like they could have prevented it..."

"Ah."

"Never mind. I don't really remember her that much. I was only about eight or so when she died. So my memories a bit fuzzy... And I don't get to see the rest of my family very often. I think my dad is scared of them finding out..."

"Finding out what?"

"That I'm gay."

Blaine looked up at Puck apologetically, he knew about Pucks previous homophobic behavior. Puck had told him all about how he used to bully Kurt. But he'd also told Blaine just how much he regretted his actions once he got to know Kurt.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as Puck shrugged:"Doesn't make any difference to me."

They switched the video game back on and quickly fell back into their normal routine as though nothing had happened.


	5. Shopping

_Have you guys heard Damian and Cameron from the Glee Project sing 'Haven't met you yet'? I direct you back to chapter one of this fic. I totally called it ;)_

_I only really did half of this prompt, since the rest of it refused to be written =.= _

_Prompt: Puck takes Dave shopping (by my lovable Padfoot who refused to sign in to review so I don't know her actual screen-name) _

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?"Dave rose an eyebrow as he flicked through the rail of clothes in front of him. He and Puck had known each other since they were kids, but this was the first time they'd hung out together since football camp, and that was years ago. So Dave couldn't help but be a bit suspicious.<p>

"Because you are the only person that I know who knows how to shop. Other than Kurt. But Kurt would just ask a shit-ton of questions about why I'm buying Blaine a present and what it means for our relationship, or some shit like that."

"Why are you buying him a present?"

"Because he's my boy now. And he got a gig playing at that amusement park. And...well, since the brat won't tell me when his birthday is, I'll just get him a gift now."

"Sound logic."

"Exactly. But...I have no fucking clue what to get the curly-haired twat."

Dave sighed and wandered around the shop absent-mindedly. He stopped as something caught his eye on one of the shelves. He cautiously picked up the miniature pink carousel, carefully spinning the sparkling ceramic unicorns attached to the delicate framework. "Maybe Kurt would like this..."

Puck appeared behind Dave, casually throwing his arm around the other boy. "Dude. Your gay is showing."

Dave glared at the boy. They were the only ones who knew about each others sexualities, but Dave sure as hell wasn't happy with Puck announcing it in the middle of a crowed store. He put down the carousel and stormed off. Puck quickly chased after him, "Dude, lighten up. It was just a joke. Come on. You promised you would help me out."

sighed, he rubbed his eyes wearily. "Fine. You have one hour. Then I'm gone. I have a date with Santanna later and she'd kill me if I was late."

"You guys still doing the beard thing huh?"

"Yeah..." Dave shrugged, not wanting to talk about his current relationship dilemma.

Instead, the two of them spent the next 3 hours looking up and down the shops for the perfect present.

They eventually settled on a navy photo album for Blaine. And Dave decided to buy a scarf to give to Kurt, just for the hell of it. Because he knew Kurt liked scarves.


End file.
